goanimate_v8fandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Larson Gets Grounded for Mega Infinity (PB
This is a 1 hour GoAnimate special created by PB&Jotterisnumber1. Cast *Brian as Stephen Larson and Justdancingsamuel *Eric as Eric Larson *Diesel as Edwvazquez *Young Guy as VWeekends97 and Mike Teavee *French Fry as AnthonetheDisneyGuy *Salli as XxDavidMxX *David as SuperMatt2003 *Julie as JoyceandJane94 *Kidaroo as Takashi2000 *Princess as NuttyComedian *Kayla as Beautybeauty95, Sophie the Otter, and Jelly Otter *Kate as Mrs. Jackie *Professor as Mr. Dike *Alan as FernandotheTVGuy *Paul as Dog *Kimberly as Peanut Otter *Shy Girl as Butter Otter *Joey as Store manager *Zosia as Wolowska Marczewska *Nikos as George Sphycos Transcript see Stephen and his girlfriend Wolowska Marczewska in a large television control room in Orlando, Florida at 5 AM Stephen: "Let's create as many fake video game openings as possible!" Wolowska: (in Polish) "That's a great idea Stephen!" Stephen: "We will create them on my laptop and then broadcast them nationwide! We will also broadcast them in Canada!" (laughs manically) minutes later Stephen: "We made the openings to Super Mario 3D World from 1986, Super Mario Bros. from 1959, Mario Party 7 from 1993, Super Mario Sunshine from 1982, Mario Kart Wii from 1994, and Mario Kart 7 from 1998, they are all real and not fake!" Wolowska: (in Polish) "Now let's port them to have them shown on TV!" minutes later Stephen: "We did it! Now the rest of the people in the US as well as the citizens in Canada will see our openings!" to: In Lake Hoohaw, Canada, we see Sophie the Otter inside her room in her houseboat watching TV Sophie the Otter: "That was an amazing episode of Ed, Edd n' Eddy!" (as one of the fake video game openings appear) "Uh oh! Super Mario 3D World from 1986, Real not fake? Holy pompalope juice! The opening is extremely fake! The game didn't exist in 1986, and neither did the console that supports it called the Wii U! SM3DW came out in 2013! That's it! I am going to Orlando, Florida with my cousins PB&J!" the Otter runs from her houseboat to the Otter Family houseboat and into PB&J's bedroom the Otter turns on the lights in the bedroom Sophie: (in a quiet, slightly audible voice) "Peanut, Baby Butter, Jelly! I have something important to say!" Jelly: What is it, Sophie?" Sophie: "Somebody named Stephen Larson alongside his European girlfriend Wolowska Marczewska made some fake video game openings to various SMB video games!" Butter: "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Sophie: (to Butter softly) "Don't worry, Butter. We will punish Stephen and Wolowska with things they hate!" Peanut: "I agree!! Besides, Stephen is about the same age as you!" Sophie: "I know, Peanut. Now, guys. Let's jump into my floating bubble so we can travel to Florida in the nick of time! We will go to Edwvazquez's house! Come on." creates a bubble large enough to contain herself, Peanut, Baby Butter, and Jelly, and they all float away from the window and all the way to Edwvazquez's house arrival, the bubble bursts, dropping the four. They are in Edwvazquez's bedroom Edwvazquez: (wakes up and yawns) Hey. I see some otters that act like humans." Sophie: "Hi, Edwvazquez. We're here to tell you something. Guess what Stephen did!" Edwvazquez: "What?" Peanut: "Stephen and his girlfriend Wolowska made some fake video game openings." Jelly: "They were on Mario video games. You see, Stephen added the wrong year to each of the video game openings. He added the wrong logos in them too!" Butter: "Help!" Edwvazquez: (losing his temper) "Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! The two will be in super deep trouble! Thanks for notifying me, you guys." Sophie: "No problem. Please call Eric Larson as soon as possible." Edwvazquez: "OK, Sophie." is on the phone to: Eric Larson's bedroom, the phone rings Eric: "I will get it." (picks up the phone) "Hello, who is calling?" Edwvazquez: (over the phone) "This is Edwvazquez, in animation known as Mr. George calling. 4 otters named Sophie and her cousins Peanut, Butter, and Jelly told me that Stephen and Wolowska made various fake video game openings based on Mario video games. Please punish your son once you get to the TV control room in Orlando. Thanks." Eric: "I will see you soon, goodbye." (hangs up the phone) drives all the way from the Larson Family house and into the TV control room turns on the lights Eric: "What are you two doing here?" Stephen: "Wolowska and I created some fake video game openings and broadcasted them in the US and Canada." Wolowska: (in Polish) "We did that for fun and education to others! I only helped Stephen, though." Eric: "Stephen Larson and Wolowska Marczewska! How dare you two create fake video game openings! That's it! Wolowska, leave the TV control room immediately." Wolowska: (in Polish) "OK." leaves the TV control room Eric: "As for you, Stephen, you will be grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for mega infinity years because you were the main culprit of all this fake video game opening mess! Come with me, young man, we're going straight home!" Stephen: (as Eric takes him two the car outside the TV control room) "No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no!" and Stephen are in the car, having a conversation Stephen: "Dad! I want to go back to the TV control room to make more fake video game openings because they are fun to make." Eric: "Stephen, you can't go back because you are grounded. And making fake video game openings are never a game. Your action was a harmful contribution to cable, broadcast, and satellite providers all over the US and Canada. We will be home in about 10 minutes." Stephen: "I'm really really really really really really really sorry, dad!" Eric: "Regardless of the severity of the action you did, your apology will fail to work." Stephen: "I don't want to get tons of punishments!" Eric: "Too bad, Stephen. You have to get punishments because of your bad behavior." Stephen: "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Eric: "Stop crying like a crybaby and shut the heck up! It was all your fault. You should be ashamed of yourself." minutes later Eric: "We're home, Stephen. Get out of the car, now. We are going to the backyard." the backyard Eric: "Stay here and don't go anywhere. In the meantime, I will call VWeekends97 and the others to come over here!" starts calling the guests on the phone Stephen: (to himself) "I have an idea! I will get Super Mario 3D World at GameStop 24/7 when my father isn't looking!" (laughs manically) runs away GameStop 24/7 Stephen: "Hello again, Wolowska." Wolowska: (in Polish) "Hi, Stephen. Let's buy a Mario video game!" Store manager: "How may I help you?" Stephen: "Can Wolowska and I have Super Mario 3D World, please?" Store manager: (offers the two a Super Mario 3D World game) "Here you go! Enjoy!" Stephen: "Thanks." two walk back home Eric: (talking on the phone) "OK, come here in 45 minutes, goodbye." (to Stephen) "Stephen and Wolowska. What do you have in your hand that you just got from GameStop 24/7?" Wolowska: (in Polish) "Stephen and I got Super Mario 3D World, but it was mainly Stephen's decision though." Eric: "Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Stephen, how dare you get a Super Mario 3D World video game and how dare you disobey me by running away from home! That's it, you will be grounded for Giga Infinity this time!" Stephen: "No! Please don't give me more punishments than ever!" Eric: "Yes, you will be punished even more! VWeekends97, Sophie the Otter, Peanut, Baby Butter, Jelly, and the rest will arrive." minutes later Eric: "Stephen, you have tons of visitors." Edwvazquez: "I'm Edwvazquez, in animation known as Mr. George. You are such a bad boy for what you did early this morning!" VWeekends97: "I'm VWeekends97, the managers of the TV control center you just went to earlier will ban your fake video game openings from airing on TV in US and Canada." Mike Teavee: "I'm Mike Teavee. You can't buy any Mario video game while you're grounded. As a result, we will return it to GameStop 24/7." beautybeauty95: "I'm beautybeauty95. Stop making fake video game openings already!" NuttyComedian: "I'm NuttyComedian. Super Mario 3D World, Super Mario Bros., Mario Party 7, Super Mario Sunshine, Mario Kart Wii, and Mario Kart 7, came out in 2013, 1985, 2005, 2002, 2008, and 2011 respectively, not 1986, 1959, 1993, 1982, 1994, and 1998." XxDavidMxX: "I'm XxDavidMxX, I am getting irritated by all your fake video game openings." Takashi2000: "I'm Takashi2000, you are a terrible television user and communicator!" AnthonetheDisneyGuy: "I'm AnthonetheDisneyGuy, I don't hate anything more than your fake video game openings!" JoyceandJane94: "I'm JoyceandJane94. You're not allowed to purchase Mario video games without permission. SuperMatt2003: "I'm SuperMatt2003. The more nonsense words on TV you place, the angrier we all get." FernandotheTVGuy: "I'm FernandotheTVGuy, I'm so sick of you for deleting innocent people's comments." George Sphychos: (in Greek) "I'm George Sphychos, aka the Violent Greek Ninja, you absolutely have no business vandalizing the TV broadcasts with fake video game openings." Justdancingsamuel: "My name is Justdancingsamuel, me and my girlfriend Joey king are disappointed after we saw the end of Turbo and saw the fake video game opening, p.s. my girlfriend did not come today. You will lose your memories captured by Super Mario." Dog: "You know what? Your memories captured by Super Mario will be gone permanently, that also includes the spin-off franchises called Donkey Kong, Yoshi, and Wario." Mrs. Jackie: "I'm Mrs. Jackie. You will be taught the strongest, strictest, most severe, and most painful lesson. You will eat whoppies for the rest of your natural born life. You too, Wolowska." Mr. Dike: "I'm Mr. Dike. You will serve detention every day after school starting tomorrow on Monday!" Peanut: "My name is Peanut, Peanut Otter. You are grounded for an overwhelmingly long time for your misbehavior." Butter: "Me Butter. Me hate you..." Jelly: "I'm Jelly Otter. I won't play with you because you keep making fake video game openings." Sophie: "Last, but not least, I am Sophie the Otter, aka PB&Jotterisnumber1. Let's all explain the punishments for you. Jelly, you begin." Jelly: "Stephen, for your punishment, you will not play Super Mario video games. You won't watch any Mario-related movies or TV shows, eat any Mario-related things, read Mario books, listen to Mario music, play with Mario toys, wear Mario clothes, or use other Mario-themed items." Butter: "No Games pop!" (Translation: "No GameStop!") Peanut: "Edwvazquez also called all Mario Store managers and they said that you will not be allowed to visit their stores forever!" Justdancingsamuel: "Plus, we will not take you to any Mario-related events ever again." Mr. Dike: "And you will receive countless homework assignments every day, unlike your classmates. You will also have home detentions every morning, afternoon, evening and night." Mrs. Jackie: "We will donate all your Mario items to charity and you will never get them back for the rest of your life." Dog: "That also includes Donkey Kong, Yoshi, and Wario-related things!" George Sphychos: (in Greek) "Plus, you will be given extra chores and community service every day after school!" FernandotheTVGuy: "You will no longer think or dream about any Mario character." SuperMatt2003: "There will also be no McDonald's, no Burger King, no Wendy's, no KFC, no Taco Bell, no Subway, no Jack-in-the-Box, no In-N-Out Burger, no Zaxby's, no Steak n' Shake, no Quiznos, no Papa John's, no Domino's Pizza, no Chuck E. Cheese, no Pizza Hut, no Sonic Drive-in, no Chick-fil-A, no Arby's, no Applebee's, no Sbarro, no Chili's, no Rally's, no Red Lobster, no Carl's Jr, no Long John Silver's, no Outback, no Red Robin, no Popeye's, no IHOP, no Baskin-Robbins, no White Castle, no Dunkin' Donuts, no Dairy Queen, no Golden Corral, no A&W, no Rita's Italian Ice, no Maggie Moo's, and no Five Guys as well." JoyceandJane94: "The only things you and Wolowska will eat are whoppies, boiled soup, Zimbabwean sandwiches, fruit eggs, prunes, Thai food, Vietnamese food, Swiss food, Indian food, Russian food, German food, Austrian food, and gunk. Also, the only restaurants you and Wolowska will visit are fancy restaurants." Wolowska and Stephen: (in unison, with Wolowska speaking Polish) "No! We hate all that awful food, and we don't like fancy restaurants because they're no fun!" AnthonetheDisneyGuy: "Too bad! Those are the only things you have to eat and the only restaurants you have to go to. There's also no Miley Cyrus, no Bridgit Mendler, no Debby Ryan, no Demi Lovato, no Bella Thorne, no Selena Gomez, no Zendaya, no Brenda Song, no Ashley Tisdale, no Vanessa Hudgens, no Victoria Justice, no Jennifer Stone, no Hilary Duff, no Emily Osment, and no Nicole Anderson as well." Takashi2000: "You will watch prime time shows, movies, and cartoons such as The X-Files, Night Gallery, Cheers, Hill Street Blues, St. Elsewhere, Family Matters, Step by Step, The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, 3rd Rock from the Sun, Married with Children, The Tracey Ullman Show, Happy Days, The Big Bang Theory, Two and a Half Men, Yogi Bear, Miami Vice, Despicable Me 1 and 2, Disney movies, Turbo, Shrek trilogy, An American Tail Trilogy, The Lorax, Jaws, Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs, Bee Movie, Flushed Away, The Rugrats Movie, Full House, Laverne and Shirley, Saved By the Bell, Seinfeld, The Simpsons, Family Guy, American Dad, The Cleveland Show, Bob's Burgers, South Park, Drawn Together, SpongeBob Squarepants, Rugrats, The Fairly Odd-Parents, Total Drama, The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory, Hey Arnold, Rocko's Modern Life, Animaniacs, Ed, Edd n' Eddy, Jimmy Neutron, Codename: Kids Next Door, Rocket Power, Tiny Toon Adventures, Freakazoid, The Wuzzles, Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls, Fish Hooks, Wander Over Yonder, Kim Possible, The Proud Family, Recess, Darkwing Duck, and other shows and movies not from Mario." XxDavidMxX: "You will also watch children's shows like Barney, Teletubbies, Dora the Explorer, Go Diego Go, Ni Hao Kai-Lan, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Bear in the Big Blue House, Bubble Guppies, Team Umizoomi, Wow Wow Wubbzy, Caillou, Bob the Builder, Mike the Knight, Arthur, Reading Rainbow, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Rolie Polie Olie, The Pajanimals, Baby Einstein, Blue's Clues, Minnie's Bow-Toons, Yo Gabba Gabba, Max and Ruby, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Wimzie's House, Adventures of the Little Koala, Maple Town, Eureeka's Castle, Fred Penner's Place, Doctor Snuggles, David the Gnome, Pinwheel, The Elephant Show, The Littl' Bits, Noozles, The Little Prince, Ovide and the Gang, Sylvanian Families, Out of the Box, PB&J Otter, The Wiggles, Pocoyo, Dragon Tales, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, Sofia the First, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, Kipper, VeggieTales, A Little Curious, George and Martha, Tots TV, Rosie and Jim, Balamory, 64 Zoo Lane, The Shiny Show, Fimbles, Salty's Lighthouse, Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends, TUGS, Sesame Street, and other shows meant for preschoolers." NuttyComedian: "You will play non-Mario video games such as Sonic the Hedgehog, F-Zero GX, StarFox, Epic Mickey, The Legend of Zelda, Pokemon, Bubble Bobble, Ice Climber, Metroid, Balloon Fight, Kid Icarus, Cooking Mama, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, and more not Mario." beautybeauty95: "There will also be no computer, no iPad, no iPhone, no iPod, and no Android." Mike Teavee: "We will sell all of your Mario games and you can't get them back for 1234567890987654321011223344556677889900099988877766655544433322211 years!" VWeekends97: "And you will be banished to Lake Hoohaw by Sophie the Otter." Edwvazquez: "I agree with VWeekends97. You will have to go to Lake Hoohaw and you will become a temporary brother to Sophie until you do the right things!" Eric: "Sophie will have to talk to you first." Sophie the Otter: "Come on, Stephen. You have to come with me. PB&J and I will jump inside a bubble I create and you will be in it as well!" Stephen: "No! I don't want to be a brother of you, Sophie!" Sophie: "Too bad! That's the way it's going to be!" creates a bubble large enough to trap herself, Stephen, Peanut, Baby Butter, and Jelly and they all float into the morning sky the bubble Stephen: "Whaaaaaaaaaa! Turn the bubble around! I want to go home!" Peanut: "Stephen, here's the thing. You being a brother to my cousin will be one of your punishments." Jelly: "Besides, you can't defy it." hour later, the bubble lands in Lake Hoohaw and it pops Sophie: "PB&J, you can go home now." (to Stephen) "Stephen, come with me." minutes later Sophie: "OK, Stephen. We will go inside my houseboat and upstairs to my room." two go upstairs to Sophie's room the Otter turns on the TV, showing an episode of Baby Lovey Sophie: "Now you must watch Baby Butter's favorite TV program called Baby Lovey." Stephen: "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I am starting to hate it already." Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:2014 videos